Not Who You Think
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Men are suppose to be manly! Or so says Aaron Hotchner. Who says your baby boy can't play with a doll or dress up with the girls? One Clayton Hotchner makes for one rough household.
1. Chapter 1

The little boy giggled as his mother's fingers traveled around and tickled every inch of his skin that they could find. "Mommy stop it!"

Emily grinned down to her son, scopping him up from the carpet and carrying him up the stairs. "You are in such a good mood today, sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

The brunette boy nodded against his mother's cheek, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Uh huh." He did his best to wiggle around in his mother's grip when the older woman and him ended up in the doorway of his room.

Emily let out a laugh before setting the squirming boy down to the floor, watching as he immediately ran for the toys that lay scattered around the room. She crossed her arms over her chest before leaning against the doorframe, her eyes crinkling as she saw her son's shine with excitement. "You stay here and play until your daddy gets back with the groceries, kay baby?"

"Kay mommy."

She softly closed the bedroom door just enough so there was a tiny sliver of light shining into the hallway before making her way down the stairs.

"Hello?"

Emily spun on her feet, smiling when she saw her husband and eldest son carrying in as many bags of food in their hands as they could. "Hey guys." She quickly jogged over to her son, bending down and taking the bags from his hands.

Jack smiled up to his mother. "Thank you."

Emily shook her head, her nose pressing just against the seven year old's. "Pay up, babe."

Jack let out a laugh before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his mother's lips.

Hotch smiled from his new spot in the kitchen, taking the new carton of milk out from one of the bags. "How was your day?"

Emily shrugged, setting the family's eco-friendly bags onto the counter. "Pretty good. Me and Clay watched a couple movies after Pen and Jordan left, and he's playing up in his room right now." She smiled down to the boy at her side as she took the apples from the grocery bag. "Why don't you go up and play with your brother?"

Jack quickly nodded, his feet running fast against the ground as he made his way towards the staircase. "Clayton! Mommy said I can play with you!"

Emily let out a laugh before turning back around, her eyes widening in surprise as her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. "What's up, honey?"

Hotch smiled down to his wife, his nose brushing just against hers. "I've been dying to kiss you all day."

The younger woman giggled as her husband's lips pressed softly against hers. "Ditto." She smiled against the brunette man's lips, letting his teeth nibble gently into her bottom lip.

"Mommy!"

The couple reluctantly broke apart, letting go of one another so their eyes could glance twards the staircase. Clayton's little body charged down the stairs, his chubby little legs running as fast so they could to reach the first floor.

Both parents quickly made their way towards the staircase, Hotch scooping up his three year old son in his arms when his tiny feet almost fell out from under him. "Clayton."

Emily's eyes hardened on the young boy who was smiling against his father's cheek. "Clayton Paul, you know better than to run down the stairs like that. How many times have I told you?"

The three year old gave a pout. "Lots of times."

Emily nodded, taking her son from her husband's arms and sitting him at the bottom of the staircase. "Three minutes on the naughty step."

Hotch frowned as his son sulked on the wooden step, and he bent down before gently taking the toy from Clayton's hands. "Clay, where did you get this?"

Emily's head tilted as she looked to the toy. "I gave it to him."

Hotch looked up to his wife, standing straight before leading her into the living room. "Why did you give him this?"

The brunette shrugged, taking the toy from her husband's grip. "I found it in a box of my childhood things, and I thought he'd like to play with it." She looked up to catch the brunette man's gaze. "What's the big deal? Its just a toy."

The older man shook his head. "Its not just a toy, Em. Its a Barbie doll."

Emily's eyes stayed glued to the older man's, her head shaking. "Yeah, so?"

"Its a girl toy."

Emily felt laughter bubble up in her chest at the bewildered look on Hotch's face. "Oh Aaron, come on. He's just playing with a doll, who cares?"

Hotch followed his wife into the kitchen, his eyes wide. "Come on, Em. You know as well as I do that boys should not be playing with Barbie dolls."

"And what should they be playing with, Aaron?" The brunette felt herself smile despite herself. "What are some boy toys? Manly toys!"

Hotch's eyes rolled at the sound of his wife's 'man voice'. "Ok, this pointless."

Emily shook her head. "Aaron, you have to relax. Its just a toy, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily tightened her arms around her son's small body as the followed her friend into the costume shop. JJ had insisted on helping her find a costume for Clayton when he had told her that he wanted to go with only his brother and daddy on Halloween this year. Emily had been disappointed in knowing that her son would rather not have her come and enjoy the fun, but she quickly but a smile on for the happy little boy she had given birth to.

"Oh Em, this would be adorable."

The brunette looked up from the boy she held on her hip and looked over to the younger woman trying to get her attention. Her brown eyes fixed themselves on the small fireman costume her blond friend held in her hand. "Oh, that is cute." She smiled to her son and gave a small tickle to his tummy. "Do you like the fireman costume?"

Clayton's big brown eyes looked to the costume before his bottom lip turned into a pout, and he gently shook his head.

JJ gave a nod before putting the costume back onto the rack. "Ok, we can find something else."

Emily felt her son's tiny hands grab onto the material of her shirt, and she smiled against his temple. "What do you think you wanna wear, baby? Its a fun night so you gotta have a fun costume."

Clayton let out a laugh as his mother pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Blue!"

The brunette woman smiled wide at the child's immediate answer. "Well you didn't have to think hard for that, did you?"

JJ quickly ran back over to the brunette pair with a new costume in hand. "What about this, buddy?"

Clayton looked down to the blue and orange basketball costume in his aunt's hand and quickly shook his head.

Emily gave a small grimace before looking over to her friend. "Sorry Jayje."

"Em its not a problem. He's a kid, he's gonna be picky."

Emily set her son to the ground and gave a small pat to his butt. "You go and find a nice costume that you wanna get, ok? Then come back here and show mommy." The brunette watched her son run off before letting out a sigh.

JJ looked to her friend with a curious glance. "What's up, Em?"

The brunette bit her lip. "Aaron and I had a small tiff this afternoon before I left the house. I gave Clay a barbie that I found from one of my childhood boxes my dad sent me the other day, and Aaron nearly lost his mind. He said it wasn't right for our son to be playing with a girl toy."

The younger woman almost let out a laugh at the face her friend wore. "Oh Em, don't wrry. Henry went through the exact same thing."

Emily's eyes widened in relief before she let out a breath. "He did?"

"Of course. Almost every little boy goes through that phase." JJ shrugged. "Not that big a deal."

The women turned at the sound of a happy shriek and saw Clayton running towards them with a costume in hand. Emily smiled before squatting down to be eye level with the small boy. "Did you find one?"

Clayton nodded excitedly before thrusting the costume into his mother's hands.

Emily looked down to the sparkly blue princess dress in her hands with a raised eyebrow, her fingers hesitantly rubbing against the fabric before looking back up to her son. "You wanna dress up as Cinderella?"

The small boy nodded once again.

The brunette bit her lip before giving a small, nervous smile. "Oh your daddy is not gonna like this."


End file.
